What the huh?
by bratboyuno
Summary: What would happen if Raditz had a son and he came to Adventure Time? If you want to know, read. Flames welcome. Fubblegum pairing. T for language from the author.
1. Teh Beggining

**I said I'd stop. To hell with it.**

"Yo, Jake! Dude, where are you?" Finn the Human Boy called out to his homie. He and Jake had just stopped the Ice King from killing them. Again. "Hey, Beemo. You seen Jake?" "Yes, Finn. I have seen Jake." "Cool. Where is he?" "Hmmm... Oh yeah! He went to see Lady Rainicorn." "Thanks man. I'll ask PB to make some new hardware for you. To the Candy Kingdom!" Finn yelled before running off to the spoken location. Once Finn was out of sight, Beemo did a victory dance. About halfway to the Candy Kingdom, Finn came across a huge ditch that looked like a giant arena. Finn was about to go around it when he heard someone male shout. "**HAAAAAAAAAA!**" Then the ditch lit up with a brilliant gold beam that blinded Finn for a few seconds. When his vision cleared, he looked into the pit, and he was ready to run off screaming like a little girl. The Lich was down there, along with a boy who looked as of fourteen years was facing him. "Give up, Lich?" the boy asked the evil being, who in return grinned and shook his head. "I was hoping you'd do that." The boy said while grinning smugly. Finn thought _No! That guy is going to get himself killed! I have to help him! _Finn jumped down there, drawing his sword and putting on the sweater somehow at the same time. "Dude, back off! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Finn shouted to the other teenager while facing the being that made his hopes of a love life possible **(a.n. heh heh heh)**. "Get out of the way so I can blast that bastard to smithereens!" was the least expected answer for the thirteen-year-old adventurer to hear. "Huh?" "I said MOVE! **KA-ME-HA-ME-**" Finn moved out of the way quickly. "**HAAAAAAAAAAA!**" Another golden beam lit up the gorge, but this time, Finn saw where it originated: the boy's hands. The blast hit the Lich, square in the chest, which instantly disintegrated the monstrosity. Finn looked in total amazement when he heard a low chuckle. Closely followed by a _thwump_ on the dirt ground. Finn decided to do the best thing possible, which was to bring him to PB. A few hours later, the thirteen-year old princess heard the doorbell chime. _I wonder who it could be. I hope its Finn._ PB thought as she opened the door. "Finn! Please, come in." "Peables, I need your help. Help me get this dude to the lab!" Princess Bubblegum gasped as she saw what was slung over his shoulder. When they made it to the lab, they put the dude in the sciencey shower. "Finn, I'm going to need to run some tests on him. It might take a few hours." "Okay, Peables. I'll look for Jake and be back. Woohoo!" Finn said as he jumped out the window. "Math" the young princess said while taking a DNA sample.

A few hours later, Finn came back on Jake's back, also carrying some fruit. "Sorry we took so long, Princess. We ran into Land Shark and Science Cat, and... What the huh?" Finn stopped as he saw PB curled up in a corner. "Peables? You okay?" he asked walking over to her. "Yes, Finn. I'm better than okay. I'm..." PB jumped to her feet and hugged the life out of Finn and yelled, "I'm happy to be alive! This guy here, well he, he..." the overly happy princess tried to say, releasing the hero, who was blushing so hard that Marceline could eat the color off his face. "He... what, Princess?" "HE'S AN ALIEN!" "WHAT?" Finn and Jake yelled so loud that Ice King hurt his ears when he heard the shouts. "An alien, huh? Maybe I can harness its power for myself and kill Finn and Jake forever! Gunter! Gather the penguins!" Ice King proclaimed. Back to the kids, Finn and Jake were watching PB dance around in circles, when they suddenly heard a _crack _from the sciencey shower. They looked in amazement when they saw the guy, who looked like he was screaming, but no sound could be heard. All of a sudden, the glass broke, and large shards were heading towards the princess. "PB!" Finn shouted as he tackled the young Bubblegum being. And that is how Princess Bonnibelle Bubblegum found herself on top of Finn the Human Boy, both blushing like hell. "Hey, you two! Get together some other time, but help me fight off this- ungh!" Jake said as the person who had earlier saved Ooo from catastrophe kicked him in the gut, sending him into a wall. "Jake! NO! RRRRAAAAHH!" Finn yelled, charging at the black haired offender. But unfortunately, and to all's bewilderment, the fourteen-year olds hair turned into blonde, and it defied gravity by sticking up into the air. As Finn was charging, the boy vanished, but reappeared in front of Finn, and then proceeded to say, " One, two, three!" along with punching Finn in the face three-fold, knocking his awesome hat off. With Bubblegum the only one still conscious, he lifted her up into the air by the collar, and said, "I don't hit girls unless they're evil, so, get out of here, and tell everyone there is a new evil in Ooo. And it's not me. And by the way, I'm Criss." He then put her down and jumped out the window and shouted, "Flying Nimbus!" The princess was in shock when a yellow cloud appeared and carried him off into the distance. She ran over to Finn and began to patch up the wounds that Criss had given him. Soon after, Peppermint Butler walked in. "Princess? I heard a loud noise and- OH MY GUMDROPS!" he yelled, mainly because of the state of the wrecked Lab, but also because PB was cradling Finn's head in her arms because he wouldn't wake up. "Peppermint, get me a bucket of water. Now!" "Of course, Princess. Right away!" the butler ran as fast as his legs would carry him. As he got back, Jake woke up. PB took the water bucket and dumped it on Finn's head. Nobody noticed that Peppermint Butler had a camera as Finn's head shot up, accidentally catching his lips with hers, but the flash was noticed. "Hey!" they both said, breaking the small accidental kiss. But, Peppermint had put the camera in Jake's hands at the last second, saving him from what Jake had to go through. "PEPPERMINT BUTLER!" Jake shouted as PB and a still hatless Finn dumped him in the River of Mud. They both laughed until Jake resurfaced, covered in mud at his giant size. Only to be laughed at even harder. By the time they stopped laughing, they were holding onto each other for support from falling into the river themselves. Once they noticed what they were doing, it was Jake's turn to laugh. It was even more embarrassing because Bonnibelle had sub-consciously moved into the hero's lap **(a.n. *evil cackle*)**. This time, both of their faces would have made a feast for Marceline. "Well, do I have to actually hurt somebody? Or am I going to get a fight?" Criss said, materializing out of nowhere on top of a garbage heap. "YAAAH!" Finn yelled as he leapt at him. But before he could land a kick on him, he vanished, only to appear again on a garbage pile a short jump away. "Too slow!" he said as Finn jumped at him again. Once again, Criss vanished and reappeared on another trash heap. "No, over here!" This process repeated itself in a circle, until Finn vanished himself. He reappeared and threw a punch at where Criss' chest would be, but was only met by a hand gripping his fist. He was then thrown into PB.. And that is how Princess Bonnibelle Bubblegum found herself kissing Finn the Human Boy the second time that day. After they got up and apologized to each other, Finn jumped back into the fight. "Next up: the ki blasts. **Ka-me-ha-me-ha!**" Criss said while firing the destructive wave at a trash heap, making it explode. "Now you." Criss said. Finn reluctantly utters, "**Ka-me-ha-me-ha!**" To everyone but Criss' surprise, a pink beam shot out of Finn's hands, directed towards Criss. Who deflected it towards PB. In total panic, the princess said the words the other two said, and shot a blue beam at the pink one. And nobody knew it was Criss that made- **Just kidding!** The two blasts intertwined into a heart by themselves, but it was Criss that made it explode before the writing could appear. "Do you two have something going on?" Jake asked after he came out of his reverie. "Uh," they both said, blushing so hard that **I** won't even make a statement that describes how hard they were blushing **(Oops)**. "You know, I did expect the effects to wear off, but for the things to still happen, that isn't supposed to happen." Criss said to Jake, who responded, "Dude, what are you talking about?" "After I knocked you out in the Candy Kingdom, I hit them both with my special Matchmaker Beam. The effects should have worn off by now." "Uh, man, there's something important you should know. They're already in love." "Oh, that would explain it. The effects won't wear off until they admit they love each other. Peace!" With that, Criss jumped back up onto a garbage heap and yelled to Finn, "Hey, hero! Let's see you do this!" and levitated into the air. Finn growled and concentrated, not knowing that he was already levitating off the ground. When he opened his eyes, he nearly lost his concentration, because he was fifty feet high! PB thought she could do it too, so she did mostly what Finn did, concentrate. When she opened her eyes she notice she was right next to Finn. Then they noticed the strange man in the orange gi. "Hi! I'm Goku. Criss told me about you two. Wow! You're progressing fast and-" "Uncle Goku, please, they're thirteen years old for Dende's sake!" "Sorry Criss. They're just new and all. Hey! Have either of you learned the Kamehameha wave yet? Or how to move faster than the eye can see?" "UNCLE?" "Fine I'll stop blabbering. You two might need a little help in training." Goku said as he went SSJ One. Criss went SSJ 2 instead. "Finn, you come with me. Princess Bubblegum, you go with Goku. Trust me, this will help against the new enemy." Criss said as he grabbed Finn's shoulder and Instant Transmitted away, as Goku did the same with PB.

**Author: *Evil cackle* I is evily Kra-Z!**


	2. FINALLY!

**Last Time, on this shit I actually call literature... Not really! I'm just bored out of my skull at the moment, so I decided to post this.**

**" " = speech**

**_Italics _= thoughts**

_**"thought speech"**_

"Uh, guys, Hellooo?" Jake said after the bewilderment of the two children vanishing passed. After a while, he decided to call Lady Rainicorn to try and find them. "Yeah, Lady? Honey, something strange just happened. Yeah, it's about PB and Finn. What? NO! Why would they even do that? All right, I'll explain the problem." After Jake explained the entire thing to his girlfriend, she came swooping down to where Jake was, shouting frantic Korean. After calming down Lady, Jake and she devised a plan, and they set out to find their friends.

**With Finn...**

"... Okay? Seriously, how did you create that light? And how did I even do it?" Finn asked Criss, who was banging his head on a tree after being asked that question for the fourteenth time. "Like I said, I am an alien called a Saiyan, and I can do those kind of things. I've actually traced your family tree, and it seems your ancestor was also a saiyan. And no. You are completely human. His genetics were passed down to you only though, and because of that, you have a great power, and can also achieve Super Saiyan, like you saw Goku and I at that river." Criss responded, knowing that if he didn't get the training done soon, he was going to spend eternity answering Finn's questions. "Now then, let's get this over with." He said as he got up and readied himself. Finn Just sat there with a blank expression on his face. _Ugh. This might take a while._ Criss thought glumly.

**With PB...**

"Okay so you're from a different dimension than ours. Yeah, that makes sense." Loligum said to Goku. "Wow, you're smarter than you look! I can tell that you're going to do great!" Goku said after explaining the inter dimension thing along with the alien race thing to PB. "Well, I am a scientist." "Hey, so is my friend Bulma!" Goku said with the famous Son grin. _"Hey! GOKU! Can you hear me?"_ said a voice in Goku's head. "Oh, hey King Kai!" Goku said straight out loud. "Um, Goku? Who are you talking to?" PB asked with a slight hint of fear in her voice. _"Is that the princess? Man, I can feel her power from all the way out here. Huh? Ah-Ha! Finn's power is already increasing!" _King Kai said. "Wow! That was fast! Um, King Kai, do you think you could channel it so she can hear you too?" Goku asked after hearing the princess' fear. _"Hm? Oh, sure. No prob. Let's see... CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?"_ "Gah! Too loud! Too loud!" Goku and PB yelled. _"Oh sorry. That darn monkey Bubbles was distracting me. Okay Princess, say something."_ "Uh. What?" _"Eh, good enough. Now then, Princess, your entire dimension is at stake, and only you, Finn, and your friends can stop the evil that is threatening you all. So, no pressure, right? Heh heh." _"Uh, King Kai , she's new to this, remember?" _"Oh. Right. Well, I think it would be better if I trained you in person. O-PEN!"_ As King Kai finished their conversation, a blue, swirling portal opened at their feet, swallowing them up. The last words Princess Bubblegum heard before she blacked out were, "Wee! This is so much more fun than Snake Way!" You can guess who said that.

**Back to Finn...**

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" "Come on! It didn't even hit you!" "No, but the explosion did!" Finn yelled at his mentor/enemy. They were currently standing in a crater from a Final Flash Criss had fired as an attempt for motivation to dodge. All it did was break Finn's arm and leg. _"Hey! You two! Stop bickering so I can get you here along with some Senzu Beans!"_ "King Kai, you had better not make me run Snake Way again." "Uh, King Kai?"_ "Yeah kid?"_ "How are you speaking to us?" _Telepathy, Finn. Maybe once your training is over I can teach you how to do it." _"Don't count on that promise."_ "Oh, shut up. O-PEN!"_ Once the whirly-swirl of the portal died down, Finn felt as if he was ten times heavier than normal, but managed not to crash to the ground. But the sight he saw nearly made him, which was the princess' rear facing towards him. She hadn't been as lucky as him, and she fell to the ground the instant she touched the planet. As he felt heat rushing to his cheeks, he also felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Getting the message from Criss' Donozo slap, he rushed over to PB after taking a Senzu Bean and helped her up. "Thanks, Finn. I was a little stuck there." She said while kissing him on the cheek. "Well then, if the mushy love stuff is over, you must now... Pass my test!" King Kai said **almost** theatrically. PB and Finn looked at him in surprise, and then readied themselves for a fight. "You must... make me laugh by telling me a joke!" "King Kai!" Criss and Goku both moaned. "Fine, fine. Alright, your first test will be... to catch Bubbles! OH, BUBBLES!" PB and Finn both had a confused look on their faces when a monkey came prancing up to them. "Alright. You will need to spar to decide who goes first. Whoever loses is up first. GO!" Surprisingly, Princess Bubblegum was very talented in martial arts, but she was no match for Finn. Or, at least, she shouldn't have been. He wound up getting defeated by a Kamehameha while she distracted him. "No *pant* fair. *pant*" he said while PB, Criss, and Goku were eating a three course meal while he was chasing Bubbles. After a week and a half, Finn thought of the same thing Goku did when he was first on King Kai's planet: Run around in the opposite direction instead of just following the monkey. It proved very effective, but the Kai wiped the princess' short-term memory so she wouldn't know how to catch Bubbles the easy way. After three minutes, Goku noticed that she was having a hard time running with her dress on, so he whispered something into King Kai's ear, who nodded and pointed his antennae at her, and **poof**, she was in a gi specifically designed for her, as he had done with Finn after three days. Now, instead of slowing down by tripping over her dress, she was distracted by Finn staring dreamily at her. After a while, two weeks to be precise, she thought of the old tactic, and also caught Bubbles. "Hm. Good, good. Alright then, next one. *Deep breath* OH-" King Kai said before he was interrupted. "No need to say it, King Kai!" A voice said before King Kai could shout this certain grasshopper's name. And out of the blue, came the flying insect that gives Goku so much trouble, Gregory. "Huh? You're just a grasshopper." Finn said as Goku smiled, remembering when he said that. And of course Gregory said the same thing he said last time, which was, "What! Well, sir, I must inform you that this 'just a grasshopper' is the devoted servant to the great King Kai, who is-" Gregory was cut off by King Kai's giggling. "Just a grasshopper! Oh, that's still too rich! Hahahahaha!" "King Kai! Not again!" Goku took it upon himself to explain - Criss had decided to go say hi to King Yemma and Dabura and come back - what they had to do on Gregory's test. Finally, King Kai stopped laughing and materialized the mallet. PB went first, seeing how Finn was first before. Instead of using the way Goku tried, she proved her speed by catching up to Gregory the old fashioned way. It took Finn three weeks to think of the run-around-throwing-the-hammer-then-materialize-next-to-it trick. Once that was over with, King Kai began the true training. After a few days, Criss materialized right when PB and Finn were practicing a team Spirit Bomb, which they came up with after they were both taught how to make the original, resulting in getting him scorched. All he had to say was, "Ow." And then ran off screaming because of the intense pain. _Now that is powerful._ Goku thought to himself once he saw Criss running around the planet screaming his head off. After a while, their training with King Kai was complete, and they were told of the threat before they went back to train with the others. But when they got back, they were in for quite a shock; all of the candy people had been frozen. "What happened?" Goku asked. PB and Finn only said, "Ice King." Before running into the castle to get the flame serum. After they returned the people to normal, they decided to go to the tree house to rest up. Once they got back there, though, Jake, who nearly clobbered them to death until Criss went Super Saiyan 2 and beat the crap out of him, immediately attacked Goku and Criss. But when Lady showed up, things seemed to calm down because PB and Finn were safe. After they discussed how they would try and defeat the threat, Jake said, "So let me get this straight. An evil wizard named Bibbidi has recruited Goku and crew's worst enemies to defeat all dimensions and rule everything. And that not even going beyond SSJ 4 would help unless you had a lot of powerful allies, right? And apparently, PB and Finn are the most powerful you could find without being already defeated or destroyed? And that you're friends and family should be here too?" Goku and Criss nodded in response as he finished his questions. "Ugh. This is going to be worse than the Lich." "Who, if I remember correctly, was destroyed with a single Kamehameha from Criss." PB said before there was a large crash from outside. Everyone rushed out to see what it was before gasping dramatically at what they saw: Gohan and Videl, unconscious, being held onto by Perfect Cell. "Let them go, Cell. I'll fight you." Criss said while Cell agreed and dropped Gohan and Videl. They then Instant Transmitted away.

**A few hours later...**

After pranks, Gohan and Videl being caught in a make-out session more than once, and the often explosion from the distance, Criss reappeared, hair golden, lightning sparking around his body, two red tails lazily flowing out behind him, also carrying Cell's head under his arm. After he put it into a trophy case, he regressed into his normal state and said, "Villains. They should never mess with the person who invented Super Saiyan twenty-million." After Finn heard this, he asked for a demonstration of how far he could probably go, to which Criss agreed to, just as Bubblegum could watch, too. "Alright, the first thing you want to do is to be able to reach SSJ 4, which is extremely hard to do. Watch." Criss said as he displayed his power. "The next thing is SSJ 5, which is the form you saw me in earlier." He kept powering up as he explained. "SSJ 6 is one that you have to have already mastered SSJ 5 in, otherwise, your body is gonna be screwed. SSJ 7 is where the pupils of you're eyes disappear, causing your eyes to go completely white, along with another tail coming out. SSJ 8 is the one you have to be careful on, otherwise you're entire body will be destroyed. Your hair becomes striped with silver, and your ki blasts are so powerful that you could destroy an entire planet if you were agitated enough. SSJ 9 is about as far as Goku could get, although I surpassed it. Your hair becomes completely silver, and another two tails grow out, along with the lightning around your body becoming so powerful that you can direct it as attacks. SSJ 10 is something that I couldn't master for a long time, until I was perfectly enraged at learning the death of my father. It basically takes extreme anger to unlock, and is so powerful that with a single Masenko, you could destroy an entire Solar System if you wanted to. SSJ 11, well, I nearly destroyed the Northern and Western Quadrants of my universe out of rage when Goten and Trunks pranked me. Another three tails pop out, and your hair starts to turn white, along with tints of green. The force of your martial arts would probably take out an army of Cells in one punch. SSJ 12 is very dangerous, because you destroy everything within a ten-step radius every time you tap into it if you're not careful. Your hair turns blue, and your ki blasts start to flash different colors. SSJ 13 is where the extremely dangerous powers come in. If you can master it, you can perform the Kame Dragon Fist, which destroys everything in its path. Your hair turns completely white, and you are able to cripple a weak enemy just by looking at them." "You mean, like this?" Finn asked as he powered up to SSJ 4 and then quickly to SSJ 13, impressing and scaring Criss, while PB looked in awe. "H-how did you do that? No one has been able to do it that quickly except myself without destroying themselves!" Criss yelped while powering up, knowing he would have to contain Finn's power. "Oh, no problem, I just," Finn's hat flew of and his hands erupted into flames, "Go with the flow." Finn said while firing Masenko after Masenko at Criss, whom absorbed every single one. They kept on fighting, and during that time, Finn seemed to grow increasingly powerful. After he had taken a hard blow to the jaw, Criss noticed that there was an M on Finn's forehead. _Great. Just great._ Criss thought to himself. _Finn must have committed some small evil deed, because Bibbidi has taken control over him. Either I can track down Bibbidi and kill him, taking up too much time, or I can get someone else to knock some sense into him. It can't be me. He's anticipating my every move..._ After two hours, PB came to her senses, and jumped up and delivered a hard blow to Finn's shoulder. Somehow, he decreased into his original state as he fell unconscious, as did Criss, who immediately fell over from shock. About three hours later, Criss woke up along with Finn, who had a very shocked look on his face. Criss explained to everyone that Bibbidi also has the ability to find the evil in people's hearts and corrupt them. Soon after, Jake discovered that all of their food had been eaten. When he questioned everybody, Criss, Goku, and Gohan all had guilty looks on their faces, resulting in Videl slapping each Saiyan across the face. TWICE. Jake decided to go out and look for more food, while PB and Finn made sure that Videl could handle Criss' anger after he was tied up and gagged. While the Adventure Time crew was out, they thought they heard a musical tune in the distance. They just shrugged and let it go. After finding the path to Treetrunks' house, they ran into the Ice King. "Alright, where's that alien? I'll freeze the princess if you don't tell me." The loser threatened. Instead of just punching the douche in the face, Finn had a look of pure hatred on his face. Ice King failed to notice this, and thus was surprised when he was set on fire instantly. "! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Jake and Bubblegum just looked in amazement while Finn began a small train of thought. They just walked around Ice King and continued to Treetrunks'.

**I am a lazy writer! Seriously, I suck at this. But I'm not going to stop any time soon. I will eventually.**


	3. The Extremely short chappie

**I'm baaa-aack! I've been caught up in fencing lessons, so sorry.**

As the trio finally reached Treetrunk's' cottage, the ground rumbled beneath their feet, and they heard singing voices,** "Ay, I'm a dwarf and I'm diggin' a hole. Diggy diggy hole! Digging a hole! Ay I'm a dwarf and I'm digging a hole! Dwarf hole! Diggy Diggy Hole!"**

Suddenly the ground split open and out walked a boy holding a microphone, followed by an army of dwarves. The boy saluted to Finn and said, "Hello, Sir Finn the Human! I have heard of your predicament, and I have brought the liege of dwarves to assist in any way we can! ARE WE READY, MEN?" In response, the dwarves raised their picks into the air and shouted in response. "HEY! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" A hefty voice bellowed from the back of the crowd. "Oh, no." The boy said whilst facepalming. A man who was balding and wearing a brown gi, along with a massive pink being, burst through the crowd frantically, before facing Finn, and said, "Are you the kid that good-for-nothing Criss,"-"I HEARD THAT!"-"Was babbling about?" "Um, yeah?" Finn replied, before being embraced in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank goodness! I thought we were gonna die in that hole, right Buu?" "Right." "Mr. Hercule, please come over here for a second." The boy said as Hercule obeyed, only to be slapped across the face.

With Hercule unconscious, Finn asked, "Um, who are you, exactly?" The boy responded with a smile, "I can't give you my real name, but my men know me as Sound-Nova." "Why?" Finn got his answer as Sound-Nova curled up and levitated, then expanded and let out an ear-shattering screech. After everyone recovered, Finn said, "Well if you're going to aid us, we need to get back to HQ. C'mon, the treehouse is-" "Oh, we know. When you've lived underground most of your life, you just have to acquire a sense of direction. BOYS, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" **"Ay, I'm a dwarf and I'm diggin' a hole. Diggy diggy hole! Digging a hole! Ay I'm a dwarf and I'm digging a hole! Dwarf hole! Diggy Diggy Hole!" **they sang as all but four who picked up Hercule on a stretcher receded into the ground. When they got back to the treehouse, they found it in ruins all, and but one of the occupants were unconscious. The one standing was... Criss! **(Insert dramatic music here)**

He turned to the others, a maniacal look on his face, and started laughing. Then, dashing forward, he knocked the entire dwarf army unconscious. Thankfully, he suddenly fell to his knees. "What... what happened?" "That's what I want to know!" Finn shouted as the dwarves awoke. "Alright men, time to do the second best thing we do!" Sound-Nova yelled, and one of them shouted back, "Digging and singing?" "No, that's the first. I'm talking about building and singing!" **"Ay, I'm a dwarf and I'm diggin' a hole. Diggy diggy hole! Digging a hole! Ay I'm a dwarf and I'm digging a hole! Dwarf hole! Diggy Diggy Hole!" **In a matter of minutes, the army had rebuilt the treehouse, added an infirmary, barracks, and extra quarters. They were going to add a bar, but PB advised against it. When everyone regained consciousness, they gathered at a table, and Gohan decided to explain Criss' earlier state. "When Criss was a child, Frieza held custody of him, as his minions weren't allowed to see their children. Over all the intense training and the horrible treatment he received, Criss went, how should I put this... He lost his mind. He can't control when he goes into these fits, and often destroys everything around him. Thankfully, he holds respect for family and friends, and went easy on us. He uses up most of his energy, so he might be out for a while." "Great." Sound-Nova cut in. "We just put the guy with the most information of the situation into a small coma. This is just great." **Crash! **"Idiots. Excuse me for a moment. HEY! DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER TELL YOU TO PUT THE INDESTRUCTABLE MATERIAL UP FIRST, THEN THE OUTER COATING? PAY ATTENTION! *Sigh* Sorry. It happens when things go wrong." "Ooookay." The saiyans responded uneasily. Finn decided to continue, "So what next? Until Criss wakes up, assuming he doesn't attack us-" "He won't." Gohan assured. "Okay. But until then we don't know what to do." "Well that's one problem solved. Now could somebody get me out of these saiyan-proof chains?" a voice said soon to be identified as Criss behind a wall.

"Simon! Break down this wall and free Criss." "Aye, sir. But are you sure that's a good idea?" "Positive. Do it." ***Crash* *Clink* **"Thank you, Simon." "Pleasure" Simon grunted before going to restock the shield material. "Well then, what do you want to know?" Criss asked everyone as he sat down. "Well for one, what are Bibbidi's abilities?" PB asked. "Bibbidi, as I stated earlier, can take control over people with evil in their hearts. He can also teleport, use telekinesis, create force fields, and make stuff explode with his mind." Criss answered. "Who are his minions as of current? Finn questioned. "There's Frieza," Criss spoke with venom in his voice, then continued, "Cooler, Frieza's brother, and King Cold, their father. There's also Turles, a rogue saiyan, and his henchmen, can't remember their names, and *gulp* Baby, an evil parasite who can take control of peoples bodies. There are others, mostly nameless henchmen, but he will recruit more, as he's trying to resurrect his father, but he needs a lot of energy-" Criss was cut of as an explosion rocked the building.

**Yay! My first cliffie! I'll continue this, of course, but I'm running out of ideas. If you have any, leave them in the reviews. The dwarve's song was made by Yogscast, check it: dot com/watch?v= OVmCtXa GnXY&feature =related. Don't forget to cut out the spaces.**


	4. On with teh plot

**I. HATE. SCHOOL! I've had no time to work on this, so there's your explanation. Now then, on with the story, muddaf**ka!**

As our heroes and the dwarves recovered from the explosion, they heard a large shout that went along the lines of this: "JANEMBAA! JANEMBAA!" "Aw, crap." Criss said as he realized what it was. "Everybody, DUCK!" Gohan yelled. At that, Goku replied, "Oooo, roast duck?" He was then punched in the face by a giant yellow fist that came out of nowhere. Criss quickly explained to the Adventure Time crew what Janemba was, and how to stop him, which would be tough anyway. Pieces of the ceiling started to fall, and the gang retreated outdoors. "Now's the time we fuse!" Criss yelled to Goku, who nodded as they proceeded to perform the Fusion Dance. "Fu-sion-ha!" After the smoke cleared, an ultra- powerful being known only as Croku **(I'm not too creative with fusion names) **was standing amongst the characters. He then proceeded to beat the f**k out of Janemba. After Janemba receded back to normal, he once again ran away in fear. "Hmm, we still have five minutes left in the fusion, what should we do?" Croku asked himself, when suddenly; he stopped, and turned his head west, then grinned. "Well, it seems Gotenks needs our help once more." He said as he transported to said fusion being. As he was gone, the A.T. crew tried fusing. These were the results: Prinn; a fusion of PB and Finn, also quite powerful, Fike; a fusion of Finn and Jake, equally powerful to Prinn, Pake; a fusion of Jake and PB, but it didn't work well. They were going to try with the rest of the current DBZ crew, but Criss and Goku then returned, both dragging the unconscious forms of Goten and Trunks. "Well, that was annoying." Criss said as they proceeded to bring the chibis to the infirmary **(That's right folks, this ain't GT!)**. Soon after, the demon duo recovered and started pulling pranks on everybody in the treehouse. The best one was where they gave Gohan a beard during his nap** (LOL)**. Eventually, they all gathered together and, proceeded to make plans. The discussions that followed went like, "I DIDN'T SWITCH THE WHIPPED CREAM WITH SHAVING CREAM, VIDEL!" and, "Nice beard, son. HAHAHAHAHAHAA!" and also, "SHYUT UP!" Jake, who then got the group back on track, yelled this last one. "Alright. Now that everyone's calmed down, what are we going to do about Bibbidi?" he continued, "Yes, PB?" "I say we have the best chi trackers find Bibbidi, or at least one of his stronger minions, and take them out. Yes Videl?" "I don't mean to antagonize, it's a great plan and all, but if we go after Bibbidi now, without any defense or info, he would probably take us all out. Yes, Gohan?" Gohan took a deep breath and then said, "In my opinion, there's no doubt that Bibbidi has had those meatheads build multiple bases around Ooo, as this is the ideal dimension to start the war. If we can find some of those bases, I bet that they'd have information on the others, eventually leading us to Bibbidi himself. And I have no doubt that there's some info on how we could defend ourselves against our enemies' abilities." As Gohan finished, he nearly collapsed from lack of oxygen. After everybody agreed to this plan, they immediately put Gohan, Goku, and Criss to work. After Several hours (two, actually), they called the rest and told them that they had found a Majjin Nappa along with 500 goons in the Ice King's domain. "What are they doing there?" Finn asked Goku, who responded, "That's what we're going to find out." Ten minutes later, dressed in warm gear, the team set out flying towards the Ice Peaks. When they arrived, they quickly found the poorly hidden metal base, with a short spikey-haired man standing guard at the entrance. As they approached him he said, "Thank Kame you finally showed up, Kakkarot! I'm freezing my tail off up here!" "Nice to see you too, Veggie-head." Criss muttered, only to be punched in the face by Vegeta once he heard that. "Come, I'll fake I captured you to bring you inside." "Quick question Vegeta. If you're the Saiya-no-oujji, then why are you pretending serving that idiot Nappa?" Gohan asked, only to be responded to with a grunt as the metal doors opened. After putting fake cuffs on the crew, Vegeta walked them to the center of the base, where Nappa was eating at least 100 pounds of food of the table before him. Vegeta cleared his throat and Nappa look over the pile of food and said, "Ah, Vegeta, you've brought back the others, like Master wanted. Here, have a soy cube." As he finished, he flicked a soy cube at Vegeta's head, who caught it and threw it to the ground. "Actually Nappa, I've brought your one way ticket back to hell." As he grinned, the gang snapped the cuffs. Nappa gulped, and for a moment, he had a scared look on his retarded face, but a smug one soon replaced it. "Hey Vegeta. Guess what?" "What, Nappa." "My power is over 9000." "So what? Kakkarot's, Criss', and mine are over nine million." "Oh, shi-" _BOOM!_ Nappa was cut off as Criss, Goku, and Vegeta killed him with a triple-beam. Which immediately brought the goons running. As Jake, Gohan, and Videl fought them all, the remaining protagonists followed Vegeta to the Control room. PB quickly hacked into the database and accessed the file labeled 'MISSION'. She clicked and before her eyes was…

**But wait! What about Hercule, Buu, Sound-Nova, The Demon Duo, and the Dwarves? If you don't like what I'm about to do, too bad. **

Back at the fortified treehouse, Hercule had gotten into a drinking contest with Simon, the leader of the dwarves. The rest of the dwarves were cheering their leader on. Sound-Nova had gotten himself into a hopeless prank war against the demon chibis. And Buu, well, he was just being Buu. I know, he's freakin' awesome. Two hours later, Hercule was passed out on the floor, and Simon was puking his guts up. The Fire kingdom had been extinguished, the remains of water balloons littering the streets. Buu had wandered into Marceline's cave and convinced her to play with him. She was lucky she didn't get absorbed.

**Finally back to the actual story…**

… A message from Frieza! Bubblegum opened the message and it said this: 'Nappa,

As you have been granted great strength, blah, blah, blah, the Master has sent you orders to find the Temple of Glob, the god of this disgusting dimension. Within the Temple, if your tiny mind can handle it, is an artifact of immense power, which should give the Master the upper hand in the upcoming war. If you screw this up, I will come and KILL YOU!

Love, Frieza'

"Well, that was… weird." Finn said after reading the e-mail. "Yup." The others replied, whom then did Videl, Gohan, join the rest and also read the letter. Later, back at the treehouse, the gang returned to see Simon and Hercule in a fistfight, Buu holding an angry Gotenks and an even angrier Sound-Nova apart from each-other, pie tins and water balloons strewn around the place, and one of the dwarves cleaning up the huge mess. Once everyone had calmed down once more, they made plans to beat Frieza's forces to the artifact. Jake suggested they form teams that could be dispatched if the other gets caught up in another situation. The rest of the team agreed, and these were the groups formed: Finn, PB, Jake, and Sound-Nova.

Gohan, Videl, Criss, and Goku. Hercule, Buu, Goten, and Trunks. Vegeta and the dwarves decided to guard the treehouse. Team Gamma, as I decided to call them by military squad names, was dispatched to find the artifact in league with Team Alpha.

After they left, the dwarves immediately started fighting with eachother. Criss facepalmed and said, "We're so dead."

**Well, did you Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please leave a review. Oh, and if you want to know more about my OCs, look at my profile. Quoting Tobuscus, Peace Off!**


	5. SORRY!

**Simon: school held up bratboyuno, so I'll be updating for him. Oh, and he left a note: I'm really sorry for my delays. School has been f*cking me up, and mix that in with a sick mom who's gonna die when you're 18… Yeah. Anyway, I'll be updating soon, but hold on to your asses, cuz it's going to take about a week. P.S. – Simon, read this to the readers so they know.**

**Simon: … Well. He also insisted I give you all a recap. *****Ahem*******

Recap: The entire group of good guys have decided to split up into four teams to perform missions in a wider range. Team Alpha - Finn, Jake, PB, and Sound-Nova. Team Beta – Gohan, Videl, Criss, and Goku. Team Gamma – Goten, Trunks, Buu, and Hercule. Right now, Teams Alpha and Gamma are trekking to a hidden temple of Glob in order to beat Majjn Frieza's forces to a sacred and powerful artifact that could give the owner the upper hand. Will they make it? Or will Frieza get to the ancient device first? Find out next chapter!

**Simon: Dear god, that was cheesy. Read the next chapter once it's out.**


End file.
